The present invention relates to a protective case for a handheld computer and to a handheld computer system including a handheld computer and a protective case for the same.
Handheld computers, such as personal organizers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart or web-enabled telephones and other devices have grown in popularity partly due to their small size and easy portability. Advancements in technologies have made handheld computers increasingly more powerful, versatile, and affordable, and it is expected that their popularity will continue to increase.
Although handheld computers usually have an outer shell constructed from a rigid material to protect their internal components from damage, various protective cases have been developed to provide additional protection to the handheld computers. Typically, these cases enclose the outer shell and provide both additional protection against damage to the internal components and protection against marring or scratching of the outer shell.
One known method for data entry with handheld computers uses a stylus that the computer user taps on an xe2x80x9con-screen software keyboard.xe2x80x9d In this method, the display displays a simulated keyboard, simulated buttons, or other indicia on a pressure sensitive display screen, and the user contacts the appropriate location on the screen with the stylus to activate the key, button or indicia at that location.
In another known method, the user moves the stylus on the pressure-sensitive screen in contact therewith in a handwriting-type movement, which software in the computer recognizes and converts into data or commands. The software may be of the type that learns the user""s own handwriting, or it may be of the type that recognizes predetermined writing strokes. An example of the latter is known as xe2x80x9cGraffiti,xe2x80x9d which is commonly used for data entry in handheld computers using the Palm OS operating system. Because both of these methods use a blunt object, such as a stylus, for data entry, these computers are often referred to as xe2x80x9cpen computers.xe2x80x9d
Keyboards or keyboard systems have been provided as an improvement over these known methods. One such keyboard system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,200 issued to Fullerton. This keyboard system is a separate unit that connects to a handheld computer and is placed on a flat surface, such as a table or desktop, to support the handheld computer at a viewing angle with respect to the flat surface to facilitate operation of the handheld computer. The keyboard system of the ""200 patent also includes a cover that closes to protect the keyboard system when the keyboard system is not in use. After the user has completed using the handheld computer, he/she removes the computer from the keyboard, closes the keyboard cover to protect the keyboard and thereafter carries the keyboard and computer separately from one another.
PCT Application WO 00/10878 discloses a device that functions as both a keyboard and a case for a handheld computer. In one embodiment disclosed in the PCT Application, the handheld computer is disconnected from the keyboard and the keyboard is folded around the computer to protect the same. To use this embodiment, the user unfolds the keyboard from the computer and then connects the computer""s data port to the connector provided on the upper edge of the keyboard. This is relatively inefficient for persons who want to use the keyboard for a quick entry of data because they must go through the hassle of unfolding the keyboard and connecting the computer each time they desire to make a keyboard style entry.
In another embodiment disclosed in the PCT Application, the keyboard remains connected to the keyboard even when the keyboard is folded over the computer for protection. However, in this embodiment, upon unfolding the keyboard, the handheld computer is oriented perpendicularly to the keyboard. That is, the handheld computer is oriented the characters displayed on the screen thereof are rotated 90 degrees relative to the alphabetic and numeric indicia on the keyboard. To solve this orientation problem, this embodiment is provided with a rotating mount that enables the handheld computer to be rotated to a proper orientation after unfolding the keyboard. This is an unsatisfactory arrangement because of the assembly and part costs associated with providing the rotating mount for the computer.
The present invention provides a protective case for a handheld computer that both provides protection to the handheld computer and also provides a keyboard for efficient data entry in a single unit. The handheld computer may be of any type and will typically include (i) an outer shell configured to be received in a user""s hand (ii) a computer processor housed within the outer shell for processing. data, and (iii) a display screen faces outwardly from a front side of the outer shell. The display screen is electrically coupled to the computer processor to enable the processor to display information on the screen. A data port is electrically coupled to the computer processor and is adapted to be electrically coupled to a peripheral device to enable communication of data between the computer processor and the peripheral device.
The protective case includes a computer attachment portion and a computer cover portion. The computer attachment portion has a data connector adapted to be electrically coupled with the data port of the handheld computer. The computer attachment portion is configured to removably receive the handheld computer thereon in an operative position wherein the data port of the handheld computer is electrically coupled to the data connector.
The computer cover portion has a keyboard electrically coupled to the data connector on the computer attachment portion. The keyboard is adapted to transmit a data signal to the computer processor via the electrical coupling of the data connector and the data port. The keyboard enables the user to input data into the computer processor when the handheld computer is received on the computer attachment portion in the operative position thereof. In an exemplary, but non-limiting, embodiment, the data transmitter electrically couples to the data port of said handheld computer by an electro-conductive contact connection. In a further exemplary, but again non-limiting, embodiment, the data connector is fixedly positioned on the computer attachment portion such that upon positioning the handheld computer in the operative position the electro-conductive contact connection is established. The data connector may, as shown in the illustrated exemplary embodiment, comprise a plurality of metal prongs for establishing the electro-conductive contact connection.
The computer cover portion is movably connected to the computer attachment portion for movement between (a) a computer protecting position and (b) a computer operating position. In the computer protecting position, when the handheld computer is in the operative position on the computer attachment portion, the cover portion is positioned in an overlying relationship with respect to the front side of the handheld computer. In the computer operating position, when the handheld computer is in the operative position on the computer attachment portion, the cover portion is moved out of the overlying relationship to enable the user to view the display screen of the handheld computer and operate the keyboard to input data into the processor. The computer cover portion is sized and configured to cover at least the display screen on the front side of the handheld computer in the computer protecting position thereof to protect the front side of the computer.
The keyboard is arranged with respect to the computer attachment portion such that upon relative movement of the cover and attachment portions into the computer operating position, the indicia on the keyboard has the same general orientation from a user""s perspective as characters displayed on the display screen of the handheld computer without requiring reorientation of the handheld computer relative to the keyboard to achieve the orientation.
Another aspect of the invention provides a handheld computer system including a handheld computer and a protective case. The handheld computer includes an outer shell configured to be received in a user""s hand. A computer processor is housed within the outer shell for processing data and a display screen faces outwardly from a front side of the outer shell. The display screen is electrically coupled to the computer processor to enable the processor to display information on the screen. A data port is electrically coupled to the computer processor and is adapted to be electrically coupled to a peripheral device to enable communication of data between the computer processor and the peripheral device.
The protective case includes a computer attachment portion and a computer cover portion. The computer attachment portion has a data connector adapted to be electrically coupled with the data port of the handheld computer. The computer attachment portion is configured to removably receive the handheld computer thereon in an operative position wherein the data port of the handheld computer is electrically coupled to the data connector. In an exemplary, but non-limiting, embodiment, the data connector electrically couples to the data port of said handheld computer by an electro-conductive contact connection. In a further exemplary, but again non-limiting, embodiment, the data connector is fixedly positioned on the computer attachment portion such that upon positioning the handheld computer in the operative position the electro-conductive contact connection is established. The data connector and the data port may, as shown in the illustrated exemplary embodiment, comprise a plurality of metal prongs for establishing the electro-conductive contact connection.
The computer cover portion has a keyboard electrically coupled to the data connector on the computer attachment portion. The keyboard is adapted to transmit a data signal to the computer processor via the electrical coupling of the data connector and the data port. The keyboard enables the user to input data into the computer processor when the handheld computer is received on the computer attachment portion in the operative position thereof.
The computer cover portion is movably connected to the computer attachment portion for movement between (a) a computer protecting position and (b) a computer operating position. In the computer protecting position, when the handheld computer is in the operative position on the computer attachment portion, the cover portion is positioned in an overlying relationship with respect to the front side of the handheld computer. In the computer operating position, when the handheld computer is in the operative position on the computer attachment portion, the cover portion is moved out of the overlying relationship to enable the user to view the display screen of the handheld computer and operate the keyboard to input data into the processor. The computer cover portion is sized and configured to cover at least the display screen on the front side of the handheld computer in the computer protecting position thereof to protect the front side of the computer.
The keyboard is arranged with respect to the computer attachment portion such that upon relative movement of the cover and attachment portions into the computer operating position, the indicia on the keyboard has the same general orientation from a user""s perspective as characters displayed on the display screen of the handheld computer without requiring reorientation of the handheld computer relative to the keyboard to achieve the orientation.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a protective case for a handheld computer comprising: (a) an outer shell configured to be received in a user""s hand, (b) a computer processor housed within the outer shell for processing data, (c) a display screen facing outwardly from a front side of the outer shell, the display screen being electrically coupled to the computer processor to enable the processor to display information on the screen, and (d) a data port coupled to the computer processor, the data port being adapted to communicate data between the computer processor and a peripheral device. The protective case of this aspect of the invention comprises a computer attachment portion having a data transmitter adapted to transfer data to the computer processor of the handheld computer through the data port of the handheld computer. The computer attachment portion is configured to removably receive the handheld computer thereon in an operative position with the data port of the handheld computer and the data transmitter enabling the data transmitter to transfer data to the computer processor through the data port. In an exemplary, but non-limiting, embodiment, the data transmitter electrically couples to the data port of said handheld computer by an electro-conductive contact connection. In a further exemplary, but again non-limiting, embodiment, the data transmitter is fixedly positioned on the computer attachment portion such that upon positioning the handheld computer in the operative position the electro-conductive contact connection is established. The data transmitter may, as shown in the illustrated exemplary embodiment, comprise a plurality of metal prongs for establishing the electro-conductive contact connection.
A computer cover portion has a keyboard with a plurality of keys having indicia representative of alphabetic and/or numeric characters associated therewith. The keyboard is adapted to transmit a data signal to the computer processor via the data transmitter and the data port to thereby enable the user to input data into the computer processor when the handheld computer is received on the computer attachment portion in the operative position thereof. The computer cover portion is movably connected to the computer attachment portion to enable the portions to be moved between (a) a computer protecting position wherein, when the handheld computer is in the operative position on the computer attachment portion, the cover portion is positioned in an overlying relationship with respect to the front side of the handheld computer and (b) a computer operating position wherein, when the handheld computer is in the operative position on the computer attachment portion, the cover portion is moved out of the overlying relationship to enable the user to view the display screen of the handheld computer and operate the keyboard to input data into the processor. The computer cover portion being sized and configured to cover at least the display screen on the front side of the handheld computer in the computer protecting position thereof to protect the display screen of the computer. The keyboard is arranged with respect to the computer attachment portion such that upon relative movement of the cover and attachment portions into the computer operating position the indicia on the keyboard has the same general orientation from a user""s perspective as characters displayed on the display screen of the handheld computer without requiring reorientation of the handheld computer relative to the keyboard to achieve the orientation.
Yet another aspect of the invention comprises a handheld computer system comprising a handheld computer and a protective case. The handheld computer comprises (a) an outer shell configured to be received in a user""s hand, (b) a computer processor housed within the outer shell for processing data, (c) a display screen facing outwardly from a front side of the outer shell, the display screen being electrically coupled to the processor to enable the processor to display information on the screen, and (d) a data port electrically coupled to the computer processor, the data port being adapted to communicate data between the computer processor and a peripheral device.
The protective case comprises a computer attachment portion having a data transmitter adapted to transfer data to the computer processor of the handheld computer through the data port of the handheld computer, the computer attachment portion having the handheld computer removably received thereon in an operative position with the data port of the handheld computer and the data transmitter enabling the data transmitter to transfer data to the computer processor through the data port. In an exemplary, but non-limiting, embodiment, the data transmitter electrically couples to the data port of said handheld computer by an electro-conductive contact connection. In a further exemplary, but again non-limiting, embodiment, the data transmitter is fixedly positioned on the computer attachment portion such that upon positioning the handheld computer in the operative position the electro-conductive contact connection is established. The data transmitter and the data port may, as shown in the illustrated exemplary embodiment, comprise a plurality of metal prongs for establishing the electro-conductive contact connection.
The protective case also comprises a computer cover portion having a keyboard with a plurality of keys having indicia representative of alphabetic and/or numeric characters associated therewith, the keyboard being adapted to transmit a data signal to the computer processor via the data transmitter and the data port to thereby enable the user to input data into the computer processor. The computer cover portion is movably connected to the computer attachment portion to enable the portions to be moved between (a) a computer protecting position wherein the cover portion is positioned in an overlying relationship with respect to the front side of the handheld computer and (b) a computer operating position wherein the cover portion is moved out of the overlying relationship to enable the user to view the display screen of the handheld computer and operate the keyboard to input data into the processor, the computer cover portion being sized and configured to cover at least the display screen on the front side of the handheld computer in the computer protecting position thereof to protect the display screen of the computer. The keyboard is arranged with respect to the computer attachment portion such that upon relative movement of the cover and attachment portions into the computer operating position the indicia on the keyboard has the same general orientation from a user""s perspective as characters displayed on the display screen of the handheld computer without requiring reorientation of the handheld computer relative to the keyboard to achieve the orientation.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.